


The Mysterious Circus in the Dark woods

by Sleepii_Luv



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dark Woods Circus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Psychological Trauma, Sharing a Body, Song: Kurai Mori no Circus | Dark Woods Circus, based on the dark woods circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepii_Luv/pseuds/Sleepii_Luv
Summary: Stop by and see them!The creatures that God himself has forsaken!Take a look at the diva that was once beautiful!The twins who were once always together are now never apart!Come and see the dog in human skin!All this and more!At the Midnight Circus!
Kudos: 15





	The Mysterious Circus in the Dark woods

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved creepy things, thanks to my lovely sister who decided that introducing a five-year-old to horror movies such as the original Japanese Grudge, The ring and oh so many more! Was a good idea!  
Anywho, Vocaloid has been one of those constants in my life.  
The dark woods Circus was one of the first songs I heard from them right behind Alice of Human sacrifice and servant of evil.  
So here is my rendition of this work!  
Hope you like it!

“Hey guys! Guess what I found!” shouted the teal haired girl as she ran into the house, the front door slamming behind her. The pair on the sofa looked up from their summer homework, one more enthusiastic than the other.  
“Miku-nee we’re in the middle of-” started the boy only to be cut off by his sister with a “What is it Miku-nee!?” The blonde boy glared balefully at his twin sister, the girl only grinned sheepishly before turning back to the pigtailed girl in front of them. The girl giggled in amusement before she pulled out a flyer. The flier read as follows:  
Come one! Come all!  
to the Midnight Circus!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Come and see the beings that God himself has forsaken!  
Showtimes begin at 5 and will restart every hour until midnight!  
Children (0-18 yrs old) enter free on specified nights!  
5/10 - 7/5  
Stop by and see them!

The back of the flyer held rows of dates and times along with the dates when kids enter for free. Miku handed the twins the flier before running around the house to look for the other patrons of the house. She found Kaito in his room watching a rerun with Meiko sitting on his bed, shifting through a magazine. Miku quickly told them what she found before running out of the room to look for their parents. Foster parents that is.  
You see, these five were orphans.  
The blonde twins Len and Rin were abandoned at birth. Or so they believe. The truth actually is that their parents were murdered a few months after their birth. The murderer lucky chose to ignore the pair of twins that were fast asleep in their crib.  
The brown-haired teen Meiko was nearly raped by her stepfather when her mother got home and tried to stop him. In a rage, her stepfather killed her mother before turning to Meiko who had already run away to the nearest police station.  
The blue-haired teen Kaito, after getting over the grief of his mother's suicide, successfully reconnected with his father. However soon after his father had a heart attack and died.  
The teal haired girl Miku, was heavily abused by her father because he believed she was the reason for her mother's death. While her stepmother would prostitute her to her own coworkers. However, her stepmother got careless and let an undercover officer, who was investigating a case against the woman, into her home during one of these nights. Both adults were sent to life in prison for child abuse and child prostitution among other things.  
The five teens loved their adoptive parents and the pair loved their five children in return.  
After asking their parents for permission the five-headed out to town. They had lunch and window shopped for a while before they began to walk towards the forest lining the town. They walk the well-worn path all the way until they arrive at an empty clearing with a huge red circus tent in the center. A pair of clowns stood at the entrance showing the customers in. The two hesitated at the sight of the five before they smiled and motioned them inside.  
Miku skipped ahead with Rin following pulling Len behind her. Kaito and Meiko smiled and chuckled in amusement as they followed behind the younger three. They found open seats in the front and sat down to enjoy the show.  
Unluckily for these five, they never returned home.  
Their parents searched high and low for them. They even had the flyer Miku had shown them as proof. The police tried to help but they could find no leads. The circus seems were good at covering their tracks. The pair never stopped looking, even after years and years.  
\----x-----  
She woke up in a white room.  
Miku shakes her head with a groan and looks around. She glances down, noticing the lack of color on her clothes and frowns. She wonders where her siblings were and where this place was. She remembers standing up to leave the show only to be stopped by the clowns and taken to another tent. She remembers meeting the ringmaster then it all gets fuzzy before going completely black.  
She looks around the room and walks to what she assumes is a door with a small window. She tries to look outside but she cannot see anything but white. With a pout, she turns around and walks back to the bed.  
Miku doesn’t know how long it had been when the door slams open. She glances up to see two people in white robes and goggles. She frowns and stands up as the men walk closer. “Excuse me, sir, where am I?” She asks but she received no answer. The men walk over and grab an arm each, they pull her up and carried her out of the room. Miku looks around, wondering where they were taking her, glancing into rooms. She sees no windows and concluded that they are either underground or in a hidden section of an important building.  
She is thrown onto a metal bed and strapped in. A gas mask is put over her nose and mouth and then she knows no more.  
\----x----  
She wakes up on the floor this time with her arms bandaged and a throbbing headache. A door is opened this time and she could hear voices outside. With a groan, she stands up and walks towards the door. She pauses at the exit and takes a deep breath before walking out. She notices right away that this is a different door than the one she exited before. She turns around to see the door with a glass window on the other side of the room. With a frown, she looks forward once more and looks at her surroundings.  
She instantly spots her siblings huddled together, then a girl with green hair sitting with a long pink-haired girl in front of her and a purple-haired boy(?) sitting next to her. She’s sobbing. On the other side, near the previous group, she sees a pair of boys, younger than the others in the room, probably 8. One blonde and another with green hair the same shade as the other girl. She sees countless children, many with brown hair that look around 12 years old.  
With a sigh, she walks over to her siblings and sits down next to her brother Kaito. He smiles at her briefly, giving her a strong hug before letting her go. “Where’s Meiko?” She asks. The twins look at each other before looking back at her and shrugging. “We haven’t been here long” Starts Len. “The men opened the doors electronically, I heard the beeping before they opened.” finished Rin. “Didn’t you hear it?” they wondered together. Miku smiles and shakes her head. “Those men had taken me somewhere it seems… I woke up back in the room afterward” Kaito gives her a worried look but says nothing. Len bites his lip and opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. Rin notices and frowns.  
“Len?” Rin pokes her brother's cheek with a small pout. Len smiles at her before taking a breath. “Some men came into our room when Rin was sleeping… they had markers… they took off our tops and wrote on us…. They drew a lot of dotted lines… like the ones the doctors in those surgery shows draw before surgery…” Len refused to look up as the three others looked at him in shock. Kaito looked at his lap and glared. “They came into my room too… they asked about my diet and took out some blood… but that's it..”  
Miku wondered what those men had done to her if that's what they had done to her siblings.  
They heard some steps and turned around to see Meiko walking up to them. She was smiling but seemed to hold her right arm against her protectively. When asked if some men had come into her room she said no.  
Miku wondered if that was true.  
\----x----  
The siblings spent their days in that room together. They began to notice that children kept disappearing. The room was getting emptier and emptier as the days went by. The siblings began talking with other groups in hopes of making more friends. Miku learned that the boy and girl with green hair had been siblings, brother and sister. The girl was Gumi and her brother was Ryuuto. Ryuuto’s blond friend was called Oliver while Gumi’s friends were Luka and Gakupo. The group told their story, not much different from their own. Oliver had found a flyer and told Ryuuto who told his sister. The group went that same day but they never went home.  
“We had gone on a Friday in June, one of the days that children go in for free…. I thought it was weird that there were no other kids but ...” Gumi bit her lip as tears appeared at the edges of her eyes. “I wish I would’ve listened to my gut... Now we’re..” Luka hugged her friend as she began crying. Miku looked on in pity but said nothing as Kaito asked Gakupo about the men in white. “None of us have had any of those men you speak of coming into our rooms, though it shouldn’t be long now,” Gakupo said. Kaito frowned and nodded his head. “Yeah,... they haven’t come into our rooms again either..”  
As the boys talked, Miku took the chance to glance around the room. There were only three groups, apart from the one she was in now. The children looked scared. She frowned as she noticed a little girl in pigtails crying. Her eyes were red. Miku looked at her siblings, noticing the lack of tears on their part. Len was sitting with his back against the wall with Rin resting her head on his lap. Meiko had her head on his shoulder with her arm held protectively against her chest. Meiko still refused to talk about her injury. Though they all knew it had happened during the night they were taken.  
Miku wished she knew where they were. She wanted to go home.  
\----x----  
Screams  
She could hear the screams.  
Miku doesn’t know how long it has been. She remembers falling asleep against Kaito, her head on his shoulder. She remembers Len muttering about his legs falling asleep before he knocked out. Then she was woken by loud screams. She turns to the source and sees the little girl from before. She was kicking and screaming. “NO NO NO! I DON’T WANT TO BE NEXT! MAMA! MAMA!” The men were having trouble. They each grabbed onto an arm and began to drag her towards her room. She continued to scream then she was pulled out of the room and the silence returned. “That poor girl” she heard a voice say. Miku turned towards the voice and saw Luka looking at the door the girl was pulled from. “Wasn’t she brought in recently?” Miku heard Rin ask. Luka nodded her head. Miku looked around the room and frowned when she noticed that there was almost no one left. It was just their group now.  
Miku felt a stone in her gut.  
Something bad was going to happen.  
She knew it was.  
\----x----  
Len noticed his sisters were worried. He was too.  
He noticed the room slowly going empty. Day by day, then hour by hour children would disappear through the door in their rooms. He sighed and patted his sister's head. Rin was once again laying with her head on his lap. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He lifted his other hand and ran through his own hair. It had been short when they arrived, too short to hold and now it was past his shoulders. He looked up and towards his brother. His hair had gotten long as well. Rins hair was almost to her mid-back and Meiko’s was almost as long as his and Kaito’s hair was. Months have passed since they were taken it seems.  
Thinking of Meiko, Len looked to his left and saw his sister laying down. She was breathing heavily, too heavily. With a frown, he asked Miku to check if Meiko was alright. Noticing her breathing, Miku stood up and walked to her.  
“Meiko? Are you okay? Neh! Meiko!” Miku looked up at Len, worry clouding her vision. She looked back down at Meko and felt her forehead for a fever. “She’s burning up” She muttered before looking up. “K-Kaito! Meiko is-!” She started but the slamming of an opened door had cut her off. The group looked up, trying to see which room they were going to come out of.  
The men's boots could be heard with each step they took. Miku leaned closer to her as if she could cover her.  
The men then stepped out of...Meiko’s room. Lens breath caught in his throat. He could see Kaito’s eyes widen and Miku leaning lower, covering more of Meiko. I shook Rin awake quickly as the men began to walk towards the girls. Rin sat up while rubbing her eyes but said nothing when she noticed the men coming closer.  
The men stopped in front of Miku and leaned down to grab Meiko but Miku wouldn’t let go. “No.. please dont.. Not my sister” He heard her say. “Please..!” One of the men glanced at Miku before smirking. He said nothing as he kicked her away. Miku let out a breath as the kick hit her stomach. She was kicked towards Kaito who instantly caught her. “N-no... Meiko..” Miku glanced up with tears in her eyes. The men exited the room, the door closing behind them leaving a blank wall where the door once was.  
Len looked at her sister then down at his lap.  
He couldn’t stop crying.  
\----x----  
After that, it was Oliver who was taken.  
The day after that it was Gumi.  
Then after that, it was Gakupo.  
Len bit his lip, drawing blood as he held onto Ryuuto. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Len’s waist as he sobbed into his chest. It was almost time for them to get the next person. At least they thought it was. As the hours passed they wondered if the men would come at all. The group jumped when they heard a door slam open. Everyone looked up at Ryuuto’s door, expecting the men to walk out.  
Only they didn’t come out of his room.  
They came out of Kaito’s.  
Without a word, Kaito stood up and looked at his siblings. “I guess it's my turn… Len, take care of everyone okay? Everything will be fine okay? Everything will be fine…” He turned around and walked towards the men. The three walked out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them.  
Len could hear nothing but his beating heart and sound of drops hitting the floor.  
\----x----  
They didn’t come for anyone for a while. More children appeared, these ones older. 16, 17 years old maybe. Len watched some of them for a while. Like some of the others, most were crying, some cried at night when they thought everyone was asleep. No one likes sleeping in the rooms they had woken up in. No one wanted to be alone.  
The doors opened again but Len refused to look up. Someone else was going to be leaving… he couldn’t bear to see who. The footsteps stopped near him, too close. He glanced up and saw the men in front of Miku. Miku glanced up and sighed. She looked at Len and smiled before standing up and going with the men.  
She didn’t say a word to them.  
Len couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his cheeks. He bit lip to stop the sobs, he could hear Rin. They were the last ones left. Everyone else was gone.  
\----x----  
The twins were taken a few days after. Len remembers being pulled into a white room filled with machines and gadgets. There was the faint smell of rotting flesh still lingering in the air. The two were strapped into a huge metal bed made specifically for two. The gas masks were put on and then, they knew no more.  
\----x----  
When she woke up, Miku couldn’t feel her legs. She knew they were there but she couldn’t feel them. With a frown, she tried to sit up only to feel her legs flare-up in burning pain. She let out a painful screech and laid back down as quickly as she could without hurting herself more. Miku let out a choked sob as the pain returned.  
She doesn’t know how long it had been since she woke up when a woman comes into her room. This woman, unlike the men she was so used to seeing, wasn’t wearing laboratory clothes. She was dressed like a queen. A beautiful white dress covered her body all the way past her knees, a red corset with red roses patterned around it covered her top with white strings tying it together. She was wearing a pair of blood-red shoes with hearts on the top.  
Altogether she looked like a version of the character she loves the most, the queen of hearts. Miku blinked her eyes a few times, hoping that it was just a mirage and not an actual person. But it was. The woman walked up to her and smiled when she took a glance at Miku’s Legs. She looked sweeter like that for some reason.  
From her position, Miku couldn’t see her legs. Mostly because the blanket covered them and her arms felt too tired to even lift the blanket. Miku cleared her throat before saying. “Excuse me,.. Where am I? Who are you?” the woman looked up, her smile morphing into a grin. “Oh! Hello! My name is Himeko!” She said. She didn’t sound Japanese, was she a foreigner? But her name was Japanese…. Miku frowned but nodded her head nonetheless. “I’m Miku,” she said. The woman's grin felt different now, Miku didn’t know why. Did the room get colder?  
“Have you seen your legs yet? They were my greatest Idea yet! Oooh, I just love how they came out!” The woman squealed in excitement. “I knew you were perfect when I saw you at my circus! You and your little friends were the perfect pets for all my projects!” The woman stood up and stared at Miku with a wide smile. “Y-you- You’re the one who-!” The woman grinned and nodded her head. “YES! This building is mine! All these children? Just children I have taken from my shows!” She smiled once more before tilting her head slightly. “it's quite a pity though... you were so beautiful! And now well ...” She smirked before turning and walking out of the room without another word. The door slammed shut behind her as Miku thought her words through.  
“Projects? P-pets?!” Miku thought back to all the children she saw in the room. Those children were probably dead now. Miku shook her head as she thought of her brothers and sisters. They were fine… right? They had to be…  
Miku tried sitting up once more, trying to ignore the pain as she did so. She bit her lip, drawing blood at the pressure before she was completely sitting. She took a deep breath before looking at the blanket. She pulled the blanket off without a second thought and promptly screamed at what she saw.


End file.
